Fallen angel
by falcongal
Summary: When a young fallen angel finds his destined one he will do anything to claim her. At least that is what anakin Skywalker does. But she hates him for doing so. Can she learn to love him or will he force her to do the unspeakable. Anisoka. Anakin is a fallen angel so it's never been done befor
1. Chapter 1

Long ago in a galaxy far far away on the moon of iego a young angel was standing infront of the elders. His blood-red eyes where glaring at them like he was going to kill them. he had jet black wings that where built like a bird's protruding from his back and shaggy chestnut-brown hair. his right eye had a scar running through it and all he was wearing was a pair of black skinny jeans and a black glove on his right hand.

"What! You can't do this!" he shouted "You can't exile me to coresant. I will find my destined one. Just give me more time.".

"We know anakin. You are not being exiled because of that. You killed an innocent. You are a fallen angel." a voice said.

Anakin was shocked. He had not only lost his purity but his destined one too. A fallen angel could not claim their destined one. before he know what was happining he was on his way to coresant. the closer he got to the planet the stronger his bond with his destined one became. She was on the planet he just knew it and he would find her and claim her. She could not hide from him. She was his and his alone. He didn't care if he was hunted down he would take her and make her his. After all who could stop him from doing so. He would kill if he had to. Anything to make her his.

Meanwhile in the Jedi temple a young 14 year old female togruta padawan learner was standing on a balcony staring at the sky. Something had called her out here. At that moment anakin had arrived on coresant. He could feel his destined one. She was definitely here. He could feel her.

"Ahsoka." was the only word that escaped his lips before he flew off in search of her.

Something was familiar about the route he was taking. It was like he had been here before but in his 19 years of memories he could not think of when he had been here. After all he was 19 standered years old and he would remember being here before. just then he saw a majestic building with five towers ahead of him. He was glad that it was nighttime. That made it easier to sneak in, grab his destined one, and fly away with her in his arms. He didn't have to go far thought because he could feel her presence on one of the balconies. as he got closer he called out to her through the song that bounded them.

They say I'm young but my purpose is  
The inspiration of a nation innovation  
Til I change the talk into a conversation  
I'm like a doctor and my patients are anxiously  
Waiting healing all the hating  
Thats faking in the paper chasing  
Its hard to live up to these expectations  
That I'm facing and gain the admiration  
Of an older generation  
That's why I'm pacing back and forth  
Contemplating, meditating how to use what I've been taught  
As a positive force

she answered

Oh this is who I am  
I wish you'd understand  
Its time to set me free  
My Guardian Angel  
No no matter what I do  
I'm still apart of you  
I hope you'll always be  
My Guardian Angel

they continued the song and anakin kept flying fowered until he was right infrount of her.

I wanna be the greatest in the world  
Not for the money,or the fame,or the girls  
Not for the car keys,jet skis,or the vacation to the West Indies  
But simply 'cause love it  
When I write I'm like a puppeteer  
Pulling my strings til the melody sings  
And it honestly makes me spread my wings  
You calling me out  
without your mind  
Send that thought back down your spine  
I'm on the ground  
It's on the line  
Road signs say both ways at the same time  
Most days I can't wait to rhyme  
Express my stress elevate and shine  
Progress,regress  
Each step's climbed  
So I take that test and I testify

Oh this is who I am  
I wish you'd understand  
Its time to set me free  
My Guardian Angel  
No no matter what I do  
I'm still apart of you  
I hope you'll always be  
My Guardian Angel

I feel so misunderstood  
'Cause my intentions were good  
If you can only see that poetry can hide in the hood  
The passion in Philosophy of possibilities  
Every dream is in my reach  
I'll find my freedom in this beat  
Follow me now it's a brand new ground  
Swallow your pride I'll make you proud  
All of my life I've lived out loud  
We just preached to different crowds

Oh this is who I am  
I wish you'd understand  
Its time to set me free  
My Guardian Angel

Oh this is who I am  
I wish you'd understand  
It's time to set me free  
My Guardian Angel  
No no matter what I do  
I'm still apart of you  
I hope you'll always be  
My Guardian Angel

As soon as the song ended he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his bare chest. She opened her mouth to scream as her feet left the balcony but Anakin leaned down and captured her mouth in a passionet kiss. he held on tight and didn't release her until they where in a sucluded penthouse apartment on the other side of coresant. when he set her down he finally got a good look at her. her skin was orange and went perfectly with her aquamerien eyes. the stripes on her leeka where blue and her leeka barly reached her breasts. her markings looked like they where drawn on her face by an artist and she wore a maroon tube top, mini skirt, boots and gloves with white leggings and a tan belt. Not the color he would like to see her wearing but he would fix that later. For now he would make love to her the next night if everything whent according to plan.

"What is your name young one?"he asked.

"Ahsoka Tano." He heard her squeak.

Ahsoka was afraid of him and why shouldn't she be. He had kidnapped her and taken her to an abandoned apartment.

"Hm- Ahsoka." the name rolled off Anakin's tounge in a way garenteed to make any girl melt "An angelic name for an angelic girl. But science you're my destined one I'll just call you Angel.".

Ahsoka couldn't belive it. This man had the nerve to call her his destined one, whatever that was and give her a new name.

"So Angel sense I know your name it's only fair that you know mine. I'm Anakin Skywalker." he smirked " Just call me Anakin though. After all you will be spending an eternity with me once I claim you.".

Ahsoka was shocked and ran twords the balcony.

"What are you doing?" anakin shouted.

Ahsoka didn't awnser him as she positioned herself to fall. Before she could Anakin grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back into the penthouse locking the door behind them.

"That's it Angel. You are going to stay inside until you accept the fact that you are mine." Anakin shouted.

"Stop calling me Angel. My name is Ahsoka." she shouted back.

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you. Don't forget that you are mine and mine alone." anakin shouted back.

Ahsoka started to walk twords another bedroom but anakin had other ideas. He grabbed her arm and pulled her twords the master bedroom. After searching through the draws he finally found a skimpy nightgown which he forced her to get dressed. Once he was sure that she was asleep he unfurled his wings and wrapped them around her.

**Ok so this chapter took me two day to write so review or I'll sick my dog frosty on you if I get angry enough. Falcongal out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ahsoka woke up to find herself wrapped in a pair of black wings. When she realized that they where attached to anakin she screamed. Among the togruta a being with black wings was considered a demon and here she was in the arms of one. Anakin woke up that very minute thinking Ahsoka was in danger After what had almost happened the night before he was extremely protective of her.

"What is wrong Angel?" he asked.

"Get away from me!" she screamed.

Anakin was shocked by this until he remembered that his wings where out.

"Ahsoka. Angel. Don't be afraid my love." he whispered "It's going to be all right. I promise you.".

He pulled her against his chest but she fought against his touch. Her nails raked down his chest leaving gashes in his skin and she squirmed as he forced her to lay down on the bed.

Meanwhile at the Jedi temple an auburn haired, blue green eyed, and faired skined jedi master named obi-wan kenobi walked into Ahsoka's room to find her missing.

"Anakin is gonna kill me if he finds out that I lost his padawan. If he ever returns that is." was the only thing that was said.

On the other side of coresant anakin pulled ahsoka into a deep kiss as they fell down on the bed. the next morning ahsoka woke up to find herself untied and laying in anakin's arms. she struggled against him but to no avail.

anakin smiled "Good morning angel. I hope you had a good night last night.".

Ahsoka didnt awnser him.

"Ahsoka. look at me. I'm sorry for what I did but you have to understand. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you snips." anakin frowned.

Ahsoka gasped. no it couldn't be. Not him.

"Skyguy! It can't be. It's really you."

Ahsoka jumped into his arms and hugged was home. Her master was home after two years.

"Who's skyguy?"

Anakin was confused. he had only known ahsoka for a few days. how come she acted like she had known him for years?

"You are. Don't you remember christohsis Master? That was when we became master and padawan."

Ahsoka frowned. how could he not remember the day they first met. What had happened to him while he was gone. he left on a mission a normal human leaving behind his 14 year old padawan learner and came back two years later, kidnaped his now sixteen year old padawan and he also came back with no idea who he really is, no memory of her or the order, and a pair of wings coming out of his back. and even stranger he was still 19. he should have been 22 by then. anakin looked at ahsoka closely and a vision of a young 14 year old girl fighting battle droids with an emerald green light saber held in the reverse shein form came to mind. He didn't know how he knew so much about this. This was the girl who he had had dreams about for the past two years. She seemed so familier somehow but he couldn't pinpoint why. At that point it didn't matter because all his mind registered was the sound of Ahsoka screaming as she was pulled out the window. The next thing he knew he was pursuing Ahsoka's captor. All he could see infrount of him was a pair of white wings and Ahsoka's terrified face as she was taken from him. He knew this angel was a rouge and he had always had very little patince when dealing with them. They thought that they could just take any girl they wanted but they where wrong. Ahsoka belonged to him and only him. He hated when other people took his property. The rouge would pay.

When he caught up he found the rouge trying to kiss ahsoka, his Ahsoka. Anakin let out a growl before attaking the rouge with his angel blade. The rouge let go of Ahsoka and drew his angle sword to block Anakin's attack. Ahsoka took the chance to find a safe place to hide behind a dumpster. The two swords clashed over and over again as they fought. anakin slashed down cutting one of the angel's wings off

stay away from her." he growled before flying off with ahsoka in his arms.

She was safe now. Or so he thought.

**Ok so an authore on here recently got some reviews telling her not to write anisoka. to them I say SHUT UP! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS THAT TOLD HER NOT TO WRITE ANISOKA! DOES IT REALLY MATTER! IT'S A FANFIC! SHE CAN DO ANY PARING SHE WANTS! IF IT'S ANISOKA THEN SO BE IT! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE! if i find out this happens again then i will tell the staff about it. got it. falcongal out. peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own starwars.**

* * *

The next morning Ahsoka's kidnapping was all over the holonet and the 501st had been deployed to find her. Ahsoka was delighted. If they found her they would also find anakin and he would be taken to the healers. If anyone could restor his memory than it was them. She decided to do all she could to help them find her. 3 months later anakin noticed that something was wrong with Ahsoka. She had been having strange cravings for clementines and having bad mood swings. He was worried about her so he took her to a docter and had them do a pregnacy test on her. The results of the test came back positive and anakin's eyes widened. She was pregnate. His angel was pregnant. It was the best day of his life. He was going to be a father and possibly a husband. Their baby girl was going to be what made ahsoka relize she loved him. He just knew it. After all that was how it worked in the holovidio's right. He noticed that ahsoka looked worried about something.

"Whats wrong angel?" he said.

"you know that this baby means the world to me anakin , but i have to choose between my child and the jedi order. If i choose the jedi then i will have to leave you to raise the baby by yourself. You can raise her because they think that you are dead." Ahsoka sighed.

"They shouldnt make you choose angel. You follow your heart and if your heart says jedi then i will let you go as long as you visit us on leave."

Anakin nuzzeled her neck. She was perfect. His angel lover and the mother of his child. he trusted her with his life and if she said that he was once a jedi than he belived her.

"Anakin I'm sorry. NO matter what i choose i will always come back to you."Ahsoka looked at him.

"i know you will angel." anakin murmered "but so you're not alone i'm going to stay by your side no matter what. If you are allowed to raise our child then i'm going to insist that i stay by your side.".

Ahsoka smiled. she had had feelings for him for awhile now and she finally knew why. She was falling in love with him. Her master. If the council found out about this she would be expeled for sure. Anakin looked at his angel. She was perfect. And she was all his and he intended to keep it that way.

* * *

**Ok this is a reconizing all those who have read this story expesilly DAUGHTER OF SEA AND WISDOM. You rock girl. If you guys like this then check out her story anakin's angel. Please review. Pleeeeeeeeeease (makes puppy dog eyes). Falcongal out. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:** I don't own starwars**

The next day anakin looked at the love of his life. He couldn't tell her. He just couldn't. The Angel council was coming to kill her or coming to take their baby away from them when she was born. Their only hope was the Jedi but they couldn't know the baby's secret eighter. the angel council had a spy in the Jedi council so telling them what he really was wasn't an option. Well maby this obi-wan ahsoka kept telling him about was an exception but that was it. but he couldn't let them take ahsoka or his child away from him. useing ahsoka's comm he sent a messege to obi-wan to meet him at dex's. A week later anakin slipped out of the apartment to meet obi-wan. he wore a dark brown hooded robe and brought his lightsaber with him. He walked through a dingy allyway, a shortcut he remembered from getting dinner for him and ahsoka a few weeks ago. It was strangely quiet for and he was on edge. out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. something small and orange! Useing the force he grabed the figure and pullled them to him.  
"I thought I told you to stay in the apartment."  
"I'm not letting you do this by yourself. they will arrest you."  
"No they won't. not if they want to see you again."  
"It won't matter. they would find me when the baby is born."  
"The baby may not even be born. And if it is we may never see it again."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ahsoka you and the baby are in danger. I am doing this to save you."  
"Care to explain to me what is going on here."  
Ahsoka and anakin turned around to see a fair skinned, reddish-orange haired, blue green eyed man land in the ally way behind them. anakin growled and ignighted his lightsaber, the blue beam bathing his face in light. He stepped infrount of ahsoka still not certin if this man was friend or foe. his only thought at that time was to protect his beloved.

* * *

Obi-wan Kenobi had been trained to expect the unexpected but he had never expected this. Standing right infrount of him was his former padawan, the same one who had been missing for three years and ahsoka. And the thing that shocked him the most wasn't the fact that ahsoka was pregnant because he could sense the baby, but the two black wings coming out of anakin's back.  
"Who are you."  
"Anakin it's me Obi-wan."  
Anakin's lightsaber shut off with a snap-hiss and he took a step back. he wrapped his arm around ahsoka's waist.  
"I need your help. Ahsoka and our baby are in danger."

* * *

**Ohhh cliffy. ok i need some oc's for the next chapter. they will be eighter rouge angels or rebel angels. if you want to send in an oc i need about three. **

**name:**

**gender:**

**age:**

**apperence ( clothes,hair style and color, skin tone, eye color, ect.):**

**spiecies:**

**relationship with anakin:**

**other info:**

**love interest:**

**ps you can't have them be anakin's girlfriend or wife. this is an anisoka story. oh and daughter of sea and wisdom if you could submit a charecter or two i would appreciate it. you don't have to thought. anyway i know it's late but merry christmas or happy whatever you celebrate. falcongal out. peace. **


End file.
